Hidetomo Kajōmaru (LastationLover
Hidetomo Kajōmaru (可城丸 秀朝 Kajōmaru Hidetomo) is the 6th Seat of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Asuka Tenraiseki. He is a recurring character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Hidetomo is a bespectacled man of average height with medium length, blonde-colored hair that is largely combed back, except for a few strands that frame either side his face. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō and has bands encircling his wrists. Like many Shinigami, he wears his Zanpakutō at his waist, which ultimately grants easier access. Personality Hidetomo is a kind soul, who is helpful towards all in his squadron. However, he does believe in a 'grey and grey' morality of a sort; this is seen when he explains the Soul Society's perspective of the Quincy war and clarify the "balance of souls" that the Soul Society kept preaching about, capping it off by saying that, ultimately, both sides were right. Nevertheless, he doesn't let this deter him from performing his duties, even though it does happen to sicken him a little bit. Hidetomo enjoys helping other seated officers whenever he can, and has a tendency to take up his own time to assist them—naturally, because of this, this is why he is so loved within his division and out. Worthy of note is that Hidetomo is popular with female members of the Gotei 13 due to his charming good looks and kindness; with pictures of him being sold for high prices in the Shinigami Women's Association. Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Despite having noted that the Academy no longer teaches such subjects, Hidetomo is quite knowledgeable of numerous items such as the Quincy genocide and the Quincy themselves, explaining to Shino and Ryūnosuke what they were and why the Shinigami had to fight them. Spiritual Power: As a Sixth Seat, Hidetomo obviously has a decent amount of spiritual pressure, however, his power doesn't allow higher leveled missons. Zanpakutō Anunteimei (暗雲低迷, Gathering Dark Clouds) is the name of Hidetomo's Zanpakutō. It resembles a standard katana with a rectangular tsuba. Anunteimei's Zanpakutō Spirit is a mass of shadows in the shape of a woman with pale skin, flowing black hair, and eyes with blackened sclerae and a vivid white iris. Hidetomo's relationship with his Zanpakutō is noted to be odder than most. Anunteimei is a female Zanpakutō spirit, and Hidetomo is an example of a Shinigami who constantly refers to his sword as the entity it is, and makes notes of its personality traits in battle. Despite her savage appearance, she has a vested interest in the continued survival of Hidetomo, and makes her presence known during battle from the moment Hidetomo releases his Shikai. * Shikai: The release command for Anunteimei is "Hijack" (乗っ取り, Nottori). The release of the Shikai is accompanied by the blade shrinking from a katana to a wakizashi. It also dyes black completely. This is when Anunteimei makes herself known to the opponent, appearing infrequently as a ghostly visage with the intention of terrifying her master's target. ** Shikai Special Ability: Anunteimei's Shikai Special Ability is the manipulation of shadows. Utilizing Anunteimei as the medium, Hidetomo is capable of manipulating shadows in any which way he chooses, be it controlling an existing shadow for various effects, or manifesting the shadow within an area under his control. His ability is not limited to merely "shadows", and functions effectively in complete and total darkness, treating the absolute absence of "light" as a "shadow" as well. He is also able to manipulate his own shadow as effectively as the shadow of another. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Navigation Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:6th Seat